freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
New start,Chapter 5
Chapter 5, Resting, Nightmares and Bad News? -5 in the afternoon- Hey Shanks is home. Luffy says as he gets out of the car. Yea it doesn’t take that long at the Doc’s Luf. Ace said walking to the door. Both Ace and Luffy had some work to do before they came home. Ace had decide to pick Luffy up to spend some time just to two of them. As Luffy walks in Shanks is in the Living room with the TV on low. Shanks We’re home. Luffy says grinning. Shanks looked over and put a finger to his lips. Ace shakes his head and goes to the kitchen. Luffy tilts his head not really understanding what was going on. Shanks what’s wrong with Ace. Luffy asked. tomorrow ma’am let sleep. Lora slept talked. Luffy then looked over at the couch and seen Lora sleeping. Oh sorry Shanks. Luffy whisperd. Shanks smiled as he stood up and dragged Luffy out of the living room and into the kitchen. So what happened. Ace asked. Take a seat and I’ll tell the both of you. Shanks said pouring a cup of coffee. Luffy too a seat next to Ace and Shanks told them how the appointments went. He also told them how Lora was opening up a little as well. By the end of it Luffy was grinning while Ace was in thought. So Monday she’s going to school with me. I so can’t wait maybe everyone will like her. Luffy said. Yea well just be careful Luf she can’t know what we do alright. Ace said looking at Luffy. What about us being secret agents? Luffy said picking his nose. Yes Luffy I want to wait a few weeks before telling her something like that. Remember once she finds out her life will also be in danger. However I want to keep that from happening as long as possible. Shanks said taking a drink of coffee. Well her just being here isn’t that a danger in it’self. Ace asked looking over. True however no one ever said life wasn’t full of danger. We just got to do the best we can. Shanks Stated. Ace rolled his eyes and got up. Well I’m going to my room talk to you both later. Ace said walking out. Luffy watched Ace go to his room. Shanks smiled as Luffy stood up. I’m gonna go see if DD’s on. Luffy said grinning. Shanks nods as Luffy went to his room. After logging on Luffy waited a few minutes. However DD never came on. It puzzed Luffy however he figured she was having fun with her new family. So he left and got to work on his homework. After a few hours Shanks made dinner. Luffy Ace and him ate while Lora slept. However Shanks made sure to leave some food she could eat when she woke up. Afterwards they went to bed to get ready for tomorrow. -A few hours later, Midnight- Lora woke up and covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming out. Yet again she had a nightmare about the past. After the images from the nightmare finally went away Lora took her hand away and breathed. She hated waking up from the nightmares but there wasn’t anything she could do. They hunted her almost ever night. She sighed and sat up wondering why she was on the couch. After rubbing her eyes she made her way to the bathroom hoping no one woke up. After going to the bathroom and washing her face. Lora went to her room hoping to go back to sleep. However she didn’t think it would come for awhile since her mouth was killing her. After a hour of laying there Lora sighed and got up. She just couldn’t go back to sleep. She sighed as she went back out into the living room. Once she sat on the couch she noticed a glass and a few pain killers on a piece of paper. Lora picked them up and looked at them. Seeing as they was normal pain killers she put them in her mouth then took a drink out of the glass. After drinking all the water Lora set the glass down and read the piece of paper. Thought you might need some pain killers. Love Shanks. Lora half smiled and she laid there rereading the note. After 5 minutes the pain killers kicked in and Lora fell sleeping with a smile on her face. The next morning Ace woke up a little earlier then normal so he decide to watch some TV before everyone else got up. When he walked into the living room he seen Lora holding onto the note like if she let it go it would disappear. Ace seen a few words writing on it and sighed. The smile on her face was more real then he’d seen so far. Ace takes a seat on the char next to the couch. You just want a place don’t you? One that makes you feel like you belong. Ace asked the sleeping Lora. Well that’s all anyone wants Ace. Shanks said stepping out of the shadows. Ace almost threw a lamp but caught himself in time. Damn it don’t do that old man. Are you trying to give me a heartattack? Ace said glaring at Shanks. Shanks walks over to Ace playfully smacks him over the head. I told you boys I’m not old damn it. I’m in my late 30's thank you. Shanks pouts. Yea yea whatever keep telling yourself that. Ace said standing up and walking out of the living room. Shanks sighed and then looked down at Lora. The way she was smiling and holding the note made his heart ache and at the same time he wanted to keep her safe from the world. Shanks then sighed and he covered her with a blanket before going into the kitchen. The TV was on to the mornings news. Though it wasn’t Local Shanks Ace and Luffy always kept up. Ace and Shanks more then Luffy. In todays top stories the local police have asked us to warn you of a mystery man. He is about 6/2 210 pounds. He was last seen leaving a crime scene that Lisa Ford was found dead. If anyone has any info call the phone number on your screen or call your local law office/marines. The news reporter said. Ace turned it down as Shanks pulled out his cell and called someone. Yea i just seen it as well. Yea I’ll be in after doing a few things. Ok see you soon James. Shanks said hanging the phone up. What do you think? Ace asked as Luffy walked in. Well it might be the same guy it might not be. We’ll have a few rough days. Shanks said sighing. Ace left the kitchen as Luffy was fixing him breakfast. Luffy there might be something you need to do after school. Shanks said making a pot of coffee. Luffy sat right up and looked over. What is it Shanks? Luffy said downing the rest of his breakfast. Well you know that guy from 3 weeks ago? Shanks said looking over. You mean scar face? What about him i beat him remember. Luffy said putting his dish in the sink. Well it seems we need to look deeper cause he might’ve had friends. Can you come by work before coming home? Shanks asked making him a cup of coffee. Luffy only nodded before getting ready for school. Shanks sighed as Ace came back ready for work. I’m heading out what about the girl? Ace asked. I’ll have someone come by and check on her later. I’ll leave a note so she doesn’t freak out. Shanks stated. Ace nodded before grabbing a piece of fruit and leaving. Shanks sighed again as Luffy returned ready for school. I’ll see ya after school Shanks. Luffy said with a small grin. Ok be careful and pass on the message to the others for me. Shanks said finishing the cup of coffee. Luffy nodded before leaving as well. After Shanks heard the door shut he went to his studie and wrote Lora a short letter. After doing that he went and made sure all the camera’s was working right. When he was done doing that and making sure Lora had everything she would need Shanks left. However before he got in his car her got another phone call. This one though he didn’t think he would be getting until later. He got into his car and answered the phone. What’s up Doc? Shanks said. Shanks thank god. Doc said in a someone freaked out voice. What’s wrong Doc her test can’t be back yet can they? Shanks asked putting the key in. Well yes i had them all rushed and right now im glad i did. I faxed the reports over to your office so your team could take a look. I need more eyes to make sure i haven’t total lost it. Doc said. Wow whatever it is it can’t be that bad right? Shanks asked hoping it wasn’t that bad. I dont know tell Your doc’s me and Joy are going to be there later. I’ve got a few extra samples that they can rerun. If their right then. Doc didn’t finish what he was saying. I understand just tell the front the same and then head to the lab. I’ll look at the reports when i get there. Shanks said. Ok see you then. Doc said before hanging up. Shanks sighed as he put his cell up and started the car. Most things never tend to freak Doc out that much. Whatever it is it must have really put him on the edge. Shanks thought as he drove. End chapter 5 next chapter. Frends of Shanks checking up, A meeting with the Doc's!